Who Knew
by Christine1889
Summary: This story is based on Pinks song Who Knew. Padme is still alive after Anakin becomes Vader, Obi Wan and Anakin never had their duel. Anakin has left Padme for ever with just sadness and grief ...... or did he?
1. Chapter 1

_**Who Knew**_

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

Padme layed awake in bed, the tears flowing freely out of her eyes. This was how it had been every night since he left. The person most important to her was gone forever. She only had two beautiful children to remember him by. She never knew someone could feel so helpless…so alone. He left her for the dark side, to server everything they had fought against. Her mind couldn't stop screaming WHY? She had loved him so much. Every inch of her loved him unconditionally. She knew that he loved her too. The way he looked at her said it all. Those beautiful sapphire blue eyes would stare at her with such love and compassion, she was the happiest woman alive. But now only sadness surrounded her. When she closed her tired eyes all she saw was Anakin and herself having a picnic, swimming, confessing there love for one another at there wedding, and making love. She missed his gentle touch so much. She craved for him. She would never be the same.. Never complete. The tears wouldn't stop. Her pillow was soaked. She still remembered her last conversation with her husband before she lost him completely.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said **forever**  
And ever  
Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything  
_

Padme ran off her ship as fast as her 9 month pregnant body would let her. Anakin ran up to her and embraced her in his strong arms. " Oh Padme what are you doing out here?" he said true concern showing in his eyes. She took a deep breath and fought back tears.

"Anakin please tell me its not true." He looked at her seeming confused.

" What are you talking about love?"

" Obi Wan told me terrible things… you had killed younglings, that you had joined the dark side, Please tell me that he is mistaken." she pleaded not being able to stop the tears that were flowing. Anakin simply leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. _The last kiss she would ever receive from him._ She kissed him back with all the love she had in the world. Anakin pulled back and said " I'm doing it all for you love."

Padme gasped. This couldn't be happing, this was not her Anakin. " I'm doing this to save you, you must join me and serve as my queen. We can rule the galaxy exactly the way we want to.. This is what we have always wanted." he said his eyes turning slightly red. Padme shook her head as more tears fell. " Anakin what are you talking about? All I want is your love.. All I **need **is your love, come away with me and raise our children, they need you in there lives." Anakin seemed unmoved by her words. He simply shook his head and said " My place is here. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi could imagine. I will have the power to save you Padme." She continued to stare with tears in her eyes at the man she once called her husband. " Obi Wan was right.. You have changed. I don't know you anymore… Anakin your breaking my heart." and that was true. She could feel her heart split in two. She couldn't breathe, everything around her was melting away. He just stared at her and laughed… not the warm laugh she was used to hearing from his mouth, but a deep scary laugh. "I am risking everything to save you and this is how you thank me? By telling me that you are going to leave me? I will not let you go!" With that he started to force choke the woman he loved.. The woman carrying his children. Those thoughts never entered Anakin Sky walkers mind… Anakin Skywalker was gone, all that was left now was Lord Vader.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened  
_

She remembered C-3PO waking her up and taking her to a medical center. Soon after that she gave birth to the twins. Obi Wan came to the house for the first week and helped her out with everything. She knew that it was hurting him just as much as she. He was like a father to Anakin, and he felt as if he had failed him. After taking a deep breath she got her tired body up out of bed. She walked into her children's nursery. Blue and Pink colors were everywhere. In a pink and white crib layed Leia. She was beautiful, big brown eyes like her mother and little brown curls. In the blue and white crib layed Luke. Like his father he had stunning blue eyes and a head of blonde wavy hair. It pained her to look at her son, he resembled his father so much.

She leaned down and kissed both her children on the head. She tried not to think about them growing up without a caring loving father. She left the nursery and walked out on to the balcony. The millions of stars shined brightly. The same stars that she used to look at with Anakin. The tears fell freely again, she continued to ask herself **_why_** until she fell to her knees in despair. No one saw Senator Amidala laying there sobbing uncontrollably…. _**except** _a man who had watched the whole ordeal through the eyes of his black mask………………..

I_f someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling_

_**I miss you**  
_

So how did you guys like it. I have never written a story before, but when I heard this song it just made me think of the idea!

Thanks

Chrissy


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Padme woke up to- two high pitched cries. " Im coming sweeties." She dragged her sleepy body out of bed to go and feed her children. First she walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles. She warmed them up and walked into the nursery. She set the bottles down on the dresser while she first grabbed Luke who was screaming like a mad man. " Alright honey your gonna eat." She leaned down to pick him up and gasped. There was something in his crib. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a toy model of a pod racer. "Could Obi Wan have left this here without me knowing" she thought to herself. She put the toy down and walked over to Leia's crib. Inside there was a small little doll. Padme noticed that she was dressed in Naboo clothing. She had on a long golden dress. She owned one close to it actually. She was so confused, but after she heard Luke crying again she decided that she would figure out who brought them after her children were fed. She picked up Luke and walked over towards the window. He began to greedily feed out of his bottle. " Slow down Luke, your gonna give yourself a tummy ache." After she burped him she picked up Leia and fed her. She ate much slower then her brother. Soon after finishing there bottles they fell right back to sleep.

Padme walked into her living room picked up her data pad and called Obi Wan.

" Hello Padme how are you and the children doing?" came the cheerful voice of Obi Wan.

" We are fine thank you Obi Wan, but I wanted to ask you something, did you stop by and leave toys in the children's cribs?" Padme asked. Obi Wan looked confused " No of course not, I would always check with you first, there are so many things that little children cant have." Padme nodded and said " That's what I thought, but this morning I went to feed the twins and inside Lukes crib was a toy pod racer and inside Leia's was a little doll. I have no clue how they got there" Obi Wan looked surprised and concerned. " How much security do you have in your home, this obviously means that someone made it in to your house undetected and went into your children's bedrooms." Padme shook her head and said " Obi Wan you know the security in my home…. **_he _**made the whole system up, only myself, you and him know the codes." This made a crazy thought cross her mind. Could it had been **_him?_** She shook her head to her own thought. No it couldn't be. He doesn't care about her anymore. He left her to rot out there on Mustfar, a sith lord wouldn't care about his old wife and children. Thinking that almost made the tears come to her eyes again. Obi Wan could see that she was having a battle in her own head so he tried to change the subject. " Later today I am going to come over and check out the system and make sure everything is in order. You still remember how to use a lightsaber right?"

Padme almost laughed at that. Obi Wan had trained with a lightsaber a couple weeks ago but she was a loss cause when it came to the things. " Yea I guess, all I do is swing it around like a maniac." Obi Wan laughed and said " I will see you later Padme."

" See you later Obi Wan.. And thank you." Padme said. Obi Wan nodded his head and she closed the connection.

She needed time to think about this. No one could get into this house without the alarm going off, **_he_** made sure of that. He worked on the security system for almost 6 months. Padme walked into the nursery and saw that her children were still sleeping. This was the perfect opportunity to take a long hot bath. She walked into the refresher and turned the knobs. The hot water came spilling out. She added her vanilla bath bubbles and got in. She layed there for a good 15 minutes just letting her body soak up the heat. She felt so relaxed. Soon after she drained the water stood up and began to wash her hair. She was just about done rinsing all the conditioner out of it when she heard both of her children laughing.. It was frightening she had never heard them laugh. They were only a month old, and what in the world could be happing to make them both laugh like that. She dashed out of the shower not bothering to turn it off and grabbed her robe. She had it on decently when she burst through the door. She almost died. Standing there was………………………..

Sorry that's all for now! Please review, the more reviews I get the quicker I will update


	3. Chapter 3

-1I shouldn't even be updating this soon.. I only got 2 reviews! Actually I have a lot written so I might as well just post some of it….

Standing there was Anakin, or now Darth Vader. He had little colorful toys floating above the children's heads making them laugh. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. He was dressed in a black tunic with a long black cape. He had no hood or helmet on so his wavy blonde hair was showing along with those beautiful blue eyes she loved so much. Sadly she noticed they weren't as blue and alive as they had once been. He took a step towards her. Her head was pounding, air was becoming harder to take in. "Oh Ani" was the last thing she whispered before darkness consumed her.

_45 minutes later_

Padme was shook awake by someone. Her eyes opened and she bolted up.

" My God Padme are you all right?" It was Obi Wan, he was leaning over her holding Leia in his arms. She looked around frantically. She jumped out of bed and ran to the nursery. Luke was awake in his crib just looking at the colorful figurines on his bed spread. She rushed over grabbed him and held him tight. Obi Wan came in looking bewildered still holding Leia. " Padme please tell me what's going on. I called you on your communicator 3 times and you didn't answer!" he said concern showing in his voice. She swallowed hard and said " **he** was here"

That's all Obi Wan needed to hear. He looked saddened by the news. He placed Leia into her crib and turned back to Padme. " I knew that he would do this…. I hoped that he wouldn't but deep down I knew that he would" Padme gave him a confused look. He sighed and said " evil or not he still loves you, I can feel it." At this tears filled her eyes but she pushed them back before they would fall down her cheeks. He continued. " but because he loves you he will try to turn you. He will want you and the children to rule with him on the dark side." Padme squeezed her eyes shut. A million thoughts were rushing through her head. One of those million was to actually join Anakin, just so she could be with him and have a father for her children. She quickly felt guilty for even having the thought enter her mind. She took a deep breath " Obi Wan what am I supposed to do?" This time the tears fell anyway. He looked her square in the eye and said "whatever your heart tells you to, but I will say this, please think of the children." She glanced down at Luke who was nestled comfortably in her arms. He looked so innocent. She couldn't have her children grow up to be murder's, to be people who were unjust and inhumane. She wouldn't ruin their lives. She looked at Obi Wan and nodded. Luke had fallen asleep so she placed him back into his crib and motioned for Obi Wan to follow her into the living room.

"Padme have you ever considered hiring one of your old handmaidens to help you out with the children?" Obi Wan asked as Padme and himself sat on the couch drinking coffee. ( Yup my star wars ppl drink coffee!) She looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head. " We had decided early on that we would have no help and we would just raise them ourselves." Obi Wan looked like he didn't want to say this but he did anyway. " Exactly Padme, the two of you thought that you didn't want help, but look now its only you, people have trouble raising one baby with two parents let alone one parent two babies. You need some help" She knew he was right. She just didn't want to admit it. No one besides Anakin was supposed to raise these children with her. The finished their coffee with just small talk. Obi Wan checked out the security system and asked her if she wanted to have the codes changed. Padme thought hard about this. Of course she should have them changed. She doesn't want a murder around her children even if he was their father… right? She was confused, she just went with her gut instinct. " Yes please Obi Wan change them." He reprogrammed them, so now only Padme and himself knew the codes.

He left shortly after having to take care of some JedI business. She cleaned up the dishes and went into her bedroom. That's when she noticed something. She was fully clothed in a simple house dress. She never dressed herself. Her hand flew to her mouth. **He** must have dressed her. She blushed at the thought. When she walked in on him she was only in a robe. " _Oh the nerve_!" she thought to herself. She cleaned up for a while until it was time to feed and change the twins. When that was all done she just sat in her rocking chair with both children in her arms. She looked down on them and smiled. They were so beautiful. The cuddled close together. Padme thought of a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a small child. She began to softly sing her children to sleep.

"_Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you_

Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile"

By the time she was done the song the twins were both fast asleep. She got up slowly, kissed them on their heads and put them into their cribs. This day was a tiring one for her. She walked into her bedroom, pulled on a nightgown and layed in bed. She was slowly drifting off to sleep when something awoke her. The alarm was going off………..

_So0o0o0o do you guys like it so far?  
_


	4. Authors Note

-1 Im sorry its been so long since I updated. I had the whole story written in a notebook, and I lost the notebook. Ive been looking for it everywhere! Im trying to remember everything I wrote, but I promise either Monday or Tuesday I will have another LONG chapter up there.! Sorry Guys

Chrissy


End file.
